Consuelo
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: ¿Cómo consuelas a alguien? ¿Con un abrazo? ¿Hablándoles? ¿Acompañando en silencio? ¿Dando espacio para su dolor? En realidad es algo difícil de saber, pero el hacer saber a esa persona que estas a su lado tal vez sea un comienzo. [Slash] ¡Drarry! /Posible OoC/WI...?/EWE/Y mas locuras/


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 **Advertencias:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Posible OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). WI…? (¿Y si…?) EWE (¿Epilogo? ¿Qué epilogo?). Intento de consuelo. Y todo lo demás que se puede esperar de mí. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** Gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por ayudarme con las correcciones. Gracias, amiga. ¡Te quiero, cariño!~

 _ **Marsha con sus musas y medusas andan de aquí para allá, con mucho papeleo que completar.**_

* * *

 **Consuelo.**

 **…**

La guerra terminó, finalmente Voldemort fue derrotado para no volver nunca más. Pero, como en cualquier enfrentamiento, la Segunda Guerra Mágica había costado muertes, familias rotas y edificios desmoronados.

Y eso Harry lo sabía perfectamente.

Nadie mejor que él conocía el precio de la guerra, había perdido a sus padres, a varios de sus amigos y conocidos, casi había perdido a Remus y a su padrino, por lo tanto como era de esperarse – o tal vez no – no estaba seguro de cómo consolar a los demás, ¿Con un abrazo? ¿Hablándoles? ¿Acompañando en silencio? ¿Dando espacio para su dolor?

¿Cómo diablos podía acompañar a su pareja sin incomodarla?

El mago se mordió un labio, ignoró sus heridas y se acercó al rubio que estaba a unos pasos delante de él. Dio una larga inhalación y exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones, parpadeó varias veces e intentó alejar las lágrimas mientras observaba el cuerpo recostado sobre el piso el cual era abrazado con fuerza por Sirius.

—H…Hey… _Snivellus_ no puedes hacer esto. —sollozó Black. —Yo…Yo no sobreviví para que me dejes solo, serpiente egoísta. —balbuceó al aferrarse más al cuerpo del espía.

Harry posó su brillosa mirada esmeralda sobre el chico que tenía a su lado, y solo necesitó verlo con la cabeza gacha para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro contra el pálido cuello del mayor. Cuando Malfoy se aferró a él, correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad y escondió su rostro contra su cuello, el azabache gimoteó sin saber quién consolaba a quién.

¿Él estaba consolando a Draco, o Draco lo consolaba a él?

Sintió su ropa humedecerse, escuchó los leves sollozos del Slytherin y ante esto sintió a su corazón estrujarse, impotente ante el dolor de su novio. Se acomodó mejor en su lugar, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro ajeno y movió sus manos, acariciando con una la espalda del otro mago y con la otra sus cabellos claros.

El _Héroe del Mundo Mágico_ simplemente ignoró las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, mojándolas sin contemplaciones.

—Severus estará bien. —susurró el rubio en su oído, con la voz grave y rota. —Todos estarán bien. —repitió en voz baja.

Y el Gryffindor pensó que más que convérselo a él, Malfoy intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Por unos instantes recordó a sus amigos, a Colin y a Cho que no lo habían logrado, a Ginny, Neville y Fred que estaban graves; recordó que su propia pareja había perdido a sus padres y ahora, ambos parecían estar a punto de perder a Severus Snape, a otra persona que era parte de su familia.

Potter asintió e hizo un intento inútil de secarse las lágrimas, mientras observaba como un _medimago_ revisaba al mago de túnicas negras.

—Sí, todos estarán bien. —repitió al conectar su mirada esmeralda con la plateada de Draco, quien ya había dejado de llorar. —Nosotros también lo estaremos. —añadió, sonriendo levemente.

Al final, Harry no tenía la menor idea de si logró su objetivo o si fue al revés, aunque tal vez el mejor consuelo era saber que se tendrían el uno al otro en los peores momentos, después de todo, ¿Existía otra cosa más reconfortante que saber que tu persona amada estaría ahí para ti en los buenos y malos momentos?

* * *

 _ **¿Elegir un tema en el que, al llevar a cabo, soy pésima? Sí, ya les he dicho que Marsha es una dictadora cuando quiere. Casi lloro sangre para escribir esto, pero digamos que lo logre, digamos.**_

 _ **¡Suerte a todos los demás!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
